Abstract/Summary A key goal of the UC Irvine MODEL-AD Disease Modeling Project (DMP) is to generate mice that express human TAU (hTAU) at physiological levels, with equivalent expression of the 3R and 4R hTAU isoforms. Identifying such mice requires screening of expression of hTAU protein isoforms in the CNS of multiple animals by quantitative western blot analysis. Once a suitable hTAU mouse model has been developed, additional quantitative analysis of hTAU expression will be required after the hTAU model has been combined with additional LOAD risk alleles ? e.g. APOE4; hAb-KI, Trem2R47H. Quantitative western blot analysis of hTAU expression in the adult brain of a relatively large number of mice can be performed efficiently using an instrument that combines accurate and sensitive quantification with relatively high throughput. This can be performed using a LI-COR near-infrared western blot imaging system. Hence, we request a Supplemental Award to purchase a LI-COR Odyssey CLx Infrared imager, with Image Studio Software, and a computer, for use in this project.